<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Could Be My Queen by SwiftSeraph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483596">You Could Be My Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSeraph/pseuds/SwiftSeraph'>SwiftSeraph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Female Character, Drunken Kissing, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSeraph/pseuds/SwiftSeraph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>My Spectra Secret Santa gift to Umbra.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon, Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbramatic/gifts">Umbramatic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Spectra Secret Santa gift to Umbra.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda frowns as she adjusts the poster on her wall. "Mipha dear, is this level?"</p><p> </p><p>The redhead across the room turns around. "I think so."</p><p> </p><p>Zelda sighs and collapses on her bed. "Moving into our dorms is so much more tiresome than I expected."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, at least we didn't have to worry about furniture," Mipha notes. "Are you hungry? We can go grab some dinner and finish this up later."</p><p> </p><p>Zelda nods and pulls out her phone. "Gods yes. I'm starving. I'll have everyone else meet us...where?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm...I'd say near the cafeteria? That makes sense to me."</p><hr/><p>Zelda pulls her jacket a little tighter as she looks around.</p><p> </p><p>The girl next to her pulls down the hood of her dark red hoodie, revealing her maroon ponytail and light brown skin with its white patches.</p><p> </p><p>They look around till they see their friends - a tall, athletic looking man in a red tracksuit, with warm, light brown skin and hair like Mipha's. Another man of a middling height, androgynous in looks, with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair stands next to him. He's dressed in an oversized blue t-shirt and denim jeans.</p><p> </p><p>Across from them are two twin Japanese women, with white hair - one in a bun, and another in a ponytail with red streaks. The one with her hair in a bun appears to be signing something at the blonde man, while the one with a ponytail adjusts her glasses and checks her phone.</p><p> </p><p>The taller man waves at Zelda and Mipha. "Over here, guys!"</p><p> </p><p>"As if we could miss him," Mipha jokes. "There aren't many six-foot-five men in all red."</p><p> </p><p><em>Yeah, we are gonna buy a queen bed</em>, Link signs to Impa. He waves to Zelda and Mipha.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Link," Zelda says. "A queen bed, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>More comfortable than pushing twins together. He grins. And his feet hang over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>"The beds here are sized for short people," Sidon declares. "Being tall is suffering."</p><p> </p><p>"Gods, brother, what will you do? Make a film about being tall? Title it 'Tall Boy'?"</p><p> </p><p>Purah scoffs. "That was such a stupid movie."</p><p> </p><p>Impa slowly turns to her. "You watched it?"</p><p> </p><p>Purah shrugs. "Sick curiosity. Anyway, can we go inside the building now? With heating? And food?"</p><p> </p><p>Link's eyes light up.</p><p> </p><p>"Planning to use up your meal card in one day?" Zelda asks.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe</em>.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Zelda sits down at a table with her friends, carefully positioning her tray to leave room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purah stares at Link's tray. "Are you really going to eat all that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It isn't fair," Impa pouts. "How can you eat so much but be so thin!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Exercise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit. Track and kendo do not do that. I still gain weight!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you need to work harder at kendo practice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Link, I will jump over this table."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, Impa," Zelda chides. "If you care about your weight that much why didn't you get a salad or something...healthier?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impa glances at her food - fries, a bacon cheeseburger, a slice of pepperoni pizza, a slice of chocolate cake, and a glass of root beer - and back at Zelda. "I don't have to answer you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidon laughs. "Perhaps you are projecting, Impa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda smiles, stabbing a fork into her own salad. A hand taps her on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit here? The cafeteria's a little crowded today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda turns around and looks up. Then looks up higher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tall, muscular woman with red locks of hair stands behind her, clad in workout clothes and with a tray of food. "I can go elsewhere if need be, but I'd like to sit at a table."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda tries very hard not to pass out. "Oh, it's completely fine! Please, sit! We're not going to stop you from sitting down to eat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No point in hogging an empty seat," Mipha adds with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Urbosa pulls out a chair and sits down, quietly eating her food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelds fixates on her salad. Does she talk to this new girl? Ignore her? Stare at her longingly? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda's jolted from her lull by Link kicking the table, everyone's trays shaking as a result.. Everyone looks at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry. Hot chocolate was too hot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, Link," Impa says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The machine makes drinks too hot sometimes. No one cares enough to fix it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Urbosa signs at Link.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nods. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can talk out loud. I'm not deaf</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forgive me. I usually reply back in whatever language someone offers me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda spies her chance. "Oh? What languages do you speak?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa taps her chin. "English, obviously. I'm also fluent in Arabic, Spanish, French, and Japanese. I'm in a German class this semester too. Oh, and ASL, of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet, despite you speaking the language of everyone at this table," Impa says, "we have yet to introduce ourselves to you. I'm Impa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Urbosa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the group introduce themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must all be freshmen, huh?" Urbosa asks. "Or transfers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were right the first time," Purah says. "I take it you aren't?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sophomore," Urbosa says. "Second year here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda nods. "I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link signs something very quickly. Sidon nudges him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what are you majoring in?" Urbosa asks. "Out of curiosity."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm majoring in marine science!" Sidon announces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Culinary arts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purah flicks a tater tot into Link's mouth. "Computer tech."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impa looks at Purah disapprovingly. "History, with a minor in Gender Studies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm in pre-med," Mipha says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Psychology," Zelda finishes. "And you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fashion design, actually." Urbosa laughs. "Though I'm sure I don't look it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Play any sports? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Link asks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or are those track shorts and that crop top your own design?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa smirks. "I'm actually captain of the cross country team."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No shit? When are tryouts?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tuesday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The captain, huh?" Zelda muses. "I'm sure Link will make the team with you as captain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link signs something again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Urbosa raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seem like a fair judge," Zelda says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." Urbosa takes a final sip of her drink. "Maybe. I'll see you kids around." She points at Link. "Tuesday. 4:30 P.M."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda sneaks a glance at Urbosa walking away. "I hope she's single..." she murmurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mipha asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing!"</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zelda bites her lip, hesitantly knocking on the door. A lock clicks, and Link pokes his head out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I come in?" Zelda asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nods and motions Zelda in. She walks in and immediately looks away from Link, who is just in his boxers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link maneuvers in front of her to sign. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What's up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda coughs. "Could you, um, make yourself proper? It's not that I don't enjoy the view, but..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nods and walks to his bed, throwing on his shorts and shirt. Happy, princess?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda throws a pillow. "Ugh, shut up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link grins.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Last time I spoke aloud was telling my man I loved him two weeks ago. Anyway?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you mind if I go and try out with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link stares. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You don't play sports.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda crosses her arms defensively. "I could."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zelda, you sit in armchairs reading books all day. The most athletic thing you do is nature walks to find frogs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm athletic! Ish!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are not built for cross country. Is this about Urbosa?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda blushes. "No..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link grins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll be a good wingman, don't worry. You can come cheer me on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll get on the team anyway," Zelda snarks. "But I suppose if you desperately need my motivation..."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Link finishes tying his shoes and stands up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You trying out too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda shakes her head. "I'm moral support."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I've also asked her to swear at you rudely if I don't make the cut.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda smiles. "I'm sorry about him. I'd tape his fingers together, but he squirms too much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa laughs heartily. "Well I'll hold him down for you. He doesn't need to move his fingers to run."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa points at a spot on the track. "Go stand over there, kid. Do some stretches. Zelda, you can go sit in the bleachers and watch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am," Zelda mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda doesn't recognize any of the other prospective members near Link, unsurprisingly. So she sits in the stands and flashes him a thumbs up. Urbosa crosses her arms and stands proud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen up! she shouts. "You are all going to do three laps each! I will be taking the top six overall!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wish she talked to ME like that,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zelda thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Link, Sagessa, Babi, you three first."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Great job, Link!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't act surprised.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't get too cocky," Urbosa says, crossing her arms. "I'm still gonna put you through the wringer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do your worst.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha! I like you. And you, Zelda - was Link performing like normal?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think he tried a little harder than normal. To impress you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, boy, you better try that hard every practice and meet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link shrugs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll work up an appetite. Speaking of, Zelda, dinner?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Skip the cafeteria,” Urbosa interrupts. “Come on, I know a nice place in town. My treat. Unless you want to pay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll never pass up a free meal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll tip, at least. Is - is it a restaurant where you tip?" Zelda asks, finger on her lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa laughs heartily. "Come find out."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zelda groans as she stretches, cross-referencing the books open on the table in front of her. "Gods, Freud is such a joke..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think he was just projecting, if you ask me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda straightens up. "Urbosa?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In the flesh," she says with a wink. "And what are you doing in the library on such a lovely afternoon?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Essay," Zelda says. "I needed books for it. What about you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa holds up a trashy romance novel. "Pleasure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda gasps. "No! You do not read that swill."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guilty pleasure of mine," Urbosa admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda looks around and leans closer. "What's it about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa flips the book around. "The queen of a desert kingdom takes in an orphaned princess and it goes from there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scandalous," Zelda whispers. "They just leave books like that in the library?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're reading about penis envy and how six-year old children want to have incestuous relations with their parents. I think a slightly sketchy romance novel is fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda laughs nervously. "I suppose." She glances around the library and leans in closer. "You said it was about two women?" she whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did," Urbosa said. "Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought those books were always about middle-aged women and your classic movie monsters like werewolves and vampires." She bites her lip. "Which, I mean, are great and all I suppose. I think I would enjoy something about an attractive older woman dating a werewolf. But."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that's a stereotype but there's plenty of queer romance novels," Urbosa says. "These things are just the western equivalent of yuri and BL."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I read those!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda's cheeks flush as she leans closer to the table to hide herself. "You know. Occasionally."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa pats Zelda on the back. "You do strike me as the type, little bird."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda squeaks. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa shrugs. "You're flitting and delicate, I think. Like a hummingbird."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda doesn't meet her eyes. "Alright, that makes sense."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zelda," Urbosa begins, "why don't you finish up that essay than swing by my room? We could read this together, if you want. I can introduce you to a whole new world of women-loving-women stories."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda squeaks again. "</span>
  <span>I, um don't have any other plans</span>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa nods. "Well then. I'll text you directions. Don't be late, little bird."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Once again, Zelda knocks hesitantly. Locks click, and the door is opened wide. Urbosa stands there, wearing a gray college sweatshirt and matching yoga pants. "I was worried you wouldn't show up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda laughs awkwardly. "I got lost. I didn't even know there were private dorms here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cost me some money out of pocket but I love not having a random roommate," Urbosa says. "Please, come in. Can I get you anything to drink?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda looks around. The dorm is closer to a studio apartment than her own dorm is - a separate couch and bed? Luxurious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, anything's fine. Nonalcoholic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, I didn't invite you over to drink, little bird."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda hides her blush by walking to the couch and sitting down - back straight, hands folded in her lap. Urbosa cracks open a minifridge and pulls out a can of soda and a bottle of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, Urbosa? Forgive me, but I can't figure out the logistics of this scenario."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa stares at her a moment. "Oh, you mean the book? I'm going to read it out loud. Unless you have the same reading speed as me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda shakes her head. "I don't think so. And I don't particularly care to see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa smiles, handing Zelda the soda. She settles down on the couch, curling up in the corner with the book. Zelda sits stiffly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should get comfortable," Urbosa says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose," Zelda mutters. She scoots to the opposite end of the couch, back against a pillow and legs outstretched towards Urbosa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa nods. "Better. Now-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Queen Midna had seen many princesses in her life as royalty. But never had one come to her for safe haven..."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You know," Impa says, stuffing another bite of ramen in her mouth, "you two sure do spend a lot of time together for single women."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda rolls her eyes. "Do I not spend time with you? Or Purah or Mipha?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What am I, chopped liver?" asks the man sitting next to Impa, his taped together thick-framed glasses crooked on his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're gay, you don't count," Impa retorts with a snap of her fingers. "And put your glasses back on, Robbie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The steam from these instant noodles is fogging them up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda rolls her eyes and starts listing on her fingers. "Mipha and I aren't into each other, you and I tried and it didn't work out, I would never date a man with a mullet-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch. But fair," Robbie notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just saying," Impa says. "People thought Sappho was married to 'Dick Allcocks from Man Island'. Do you want to be remembered as two gals being pals?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda shakes her head. "We are just gals being pals."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, who wouldn't marry a man named Dick Allcocks?" Robbie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impa pats him on the back. "My sweet summer child-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm older than you, cousin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So is Purah and yet I'm the most mature."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda sighs. "This has been a very productive lunch, yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you start producing some better excuses?" Impa asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda shakes her head and gets up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have class, Impa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda walks to the door, opening it to be face-to-face with Purah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh oh," Purah whispers. "Are they fighting again? Did you scare the hoes again, princess?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please just make sure one of you stays alive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No promises, Zels."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Hey," Urbosa says. "Nice place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda laughs. "This is actually a Frank-Lloyd-Wright, you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh really? I bet the furniture is all handmade by Italian craftsmen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't be silly. Mipha and I hired a Dutch man who makes furniture by peeling away slivers of wood from still-living trees. A single desk takes 300 years."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He must have a long lifespan," Urbosa notes. "Speaking of Mipha, is she okay with me being over?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda nods. "Of course. She and Sidon won't be back till Monday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa nods. "Alright. So, little bird, this isn't a set-up to get me arrested?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, I'm not a narc," Zelda answers. "I just wanna try some."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa holds up a six-pack of beer. "If we drink them all your RA can't complain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't gotten drunk before," Zelda whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a fun pastime in the dark winter months."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa smiles and flicks a bottle opener out from a multitool, popping the caps of two bottles. "Drink up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda accepts the bottle and sips it. "Oh wow. That's...surprisingly sweet. I thought beer tasted like...bell peppers and soap."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you're one of the frat boys who drinks the cheap swill," Urbosa replies. "This is Japanese beer. A lot sweeter than American. German's good, too. More rich. Lots of spices."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda chuckles. "The more you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They settle in, the beers in reach. Urbosa sits next to Zelda on her bed, the blonde girl trying to subtly cuddle with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa flips to the bookmark in their current book - "Heaven and Hell". It's about an Aasimar Cleric who falls in love with a Tiefling Warlock even though the Aasimar woman's goddess and the Tiefling's patron hate each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda does wonder how they got away with the straight-up references to WotC content. Then again, does anyone besides her read fantasy romance novels?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Natasha sat quietly, thinking of what she had just heard from Gaia," Urbosa begins. "She had to choose between her life's purpose and her one love? Could anyone make such a decision?"</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The bottles are empty now. A maybe-drunk definitely-buzzed Zelda rests her head on Urbosa's shoulder. Urbosa seems to be handling her alcohol much better, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'I reject my divinity, Gaia!', Natasha yells. 'After I've served you for so long, this is how you repay me? Take back your godly powers! I'd rather be a simple human than kill the woman I love!'"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow," Zelda whispers. 'Such commitment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa nods. "'You...love me?' Triandra whispers. She stares up at Natasha with wide eyes, utterly entranced by the woman straddling her with her mace raised."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Natasha throws her mace to the side, tears streaming down her face. 'Of course I do! I have since we met! I could never kill you, Triandra. I'd rather kill myself. But...I would take on all the gods alone to save you.'"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Not alone,' Triandra replies. 'I will fight with you, my love'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda sits up, leans forward. Urbosa says the lines with such conviction that it sparks something in Zelda's heart. The redhead closes the book, reaching forward to put her hand on Zelda's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something wrong, little bird?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda breaks. She turns around, her cheeks flushed with love and liquor. She grabs Urbosa's head and kisses her on the lips, before pulling away immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry!" Zelda yips. "I didn't mean to!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa frowns, looking at Zelda. "You have lipstick on your face."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Zelda puts a finger to her lip and wipes across. She looks at her fingertip - stained blue. "Oh..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zelda," Urbosa asks. "Can you do something for me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kiss me again."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Zelda? Are you in...here..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha stares in shock at Zelda's bed. Urbosa and Zelda lay in a lover's embrace, asleep. Zelda raises her head and opens one eye groggily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hi Mipha...don't mind us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha stares at her. "Are you decent under those covers?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda blinks and lifts the blanket up. "Somewhat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa stirs. "Morning, little bird." She turns her body to look at Mipha. "Oh. Hello, Mipha."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-hi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa yawns. "Sorry, I don't mean to overstay my welcome. Now where's that shirt...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha shakes her head. "No, no, don't feel like you have to leave because of me, Urbosa. You're more than welcome to stay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa sighs and lies back down. "What time is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Only 7 in the morning. Sidon and I just got back, actually. I was going to shower then get some sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda nods. "Have you eaten yet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, actually."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda looks around for her phone and grabs it. "Impa owes me for helping her write that essay. I'll have her bring the three of us room service."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How convenient," Urbosa mumbles. "You know, Zelda, you must have good alcohol tolerance to not be hungover right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was only three beers. I'm not a lightweight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmph." Urbosa lies back down, arm across Zelda's lap. 'Wake me up when food arrives."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha glances at Zelda while she looks for her sandals. "So, you wasted no time while I was gone, yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was...spur of the moment," Zelda answers. "We were intoxicated and the room was full of sapphic energy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that reminds me," Urbosa mutters into her pillow. "We need to clarify our relationship. You're my girlfriend now, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be preposterous," Zelda chides. "You're *my* girlfriend now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You kiss me once and suddenly you're confident?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The only thing you're ever confident about is frog species and the best cake flavors," Mipha adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda shrugs. "Liquid courage?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't turn into an alcoholic," Mipha bemoans. "Please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda rolls her eyes. "Yes, father."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha walks out of the room, leaving Zelda to just sit there in a comfortable peace. After a few minutes, someone knocks at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come in," Zelda answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impa walks in the door, carrying a fast food bag and a drink tray. "So I know you eat a lot but asking for two drinks and this many hashbrowns - WHY IS THE CROSS COUNTRY CAPTAIN IN YOUR BED?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's bribing me into keeping Link on the team," Urbosa mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda playfully hits her. "Stop it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impa bites her lip. "So I'm just gonna take my breakfast and go...uh, don't eat Mipha's."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ate two slices of my birthday cake once," Zelda says. "Before I even got my first slice. Don't act like I'm not trustworthy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impa rolls her eyes and leaves. Mipha glides in not a second later. "Ah, is that microwaved hashbrowns and reheated pancakes I smell?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda pulls her hoodie over her head and sits up, moving so her legs dangle over the edge of her bed. "Don't act like it's not good food."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa steps out of bed, grabbing her oversized t-shirt from the floor and sifting through the bag. "There's a biscuit in here too. With...a fish patty?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! That's mine!" Mipha eagerly reaches for it. "What drinks?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should be...a mocha, an iced caramel coffee, and a hot chocolate,” Zelda rattles off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha grabs the iced coffee, and Urbosa takes the rest back to Zelda. 'Glad I stayed for breakfast."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I didn't make it for you," Zelda teases. "I can only cook so much on a hot plate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You made an entire pizza for us last Thursday. On the hot plate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't a good pizza," Zelda deflects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not the point," Mipha says. Zelda shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is...nice," Urbosa chimes in. "I suppose is the word."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda stretches as high as she can and just barely manages to kiss Urbosa on the cheek. "It is. This is nice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha stares at them, chewing on her biscuit. "Go on, kiss and say you love each other."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda yeets a throw pillow at the girl across the room. "Mipha!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha just tilts her head as the pillow flies past, still chewing her sandwich. "I don't mind. Link and Sidon could barely keep their hands off each other in high school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've seen Sidon after meets," Urbosa says, "and they still can't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda tilts her head. "Urbosa? I do love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa smirks, leaning down and pressing her forehead against Zelda's. "Love you too, babe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room flashes white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mipha! Is that my Polaroid?" Zelda shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha grabs the film and begins shaking it. "Yes. This is a good picture."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa gets up and walks over to Mipha. The picture shows Urbosa and Zelda sitting there, eyes closed and lips together, messy hair almost forming a photo frame. "I think I'll put that on my wall."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if I want it?" Zelda pouts, arms crossed. "Aaa!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's swooped up by Urbosa, the tall muscular woman holding her in a bridal carry. "Then I'll make sure we take plenty more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my..." Mipha whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda just looks at her reflection in Urbosa's eyes and smiles.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>